


I Need To Feel Something

by GirlNamedCaraaa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, F/M, Sex, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlNamedCaraaa/pseuds/GirlNamedCaraaa
Summary: The reader finds Sherlock, high and using again. She helps him and somehow sex happens?





	

You closed the door to Mrs. Hudson’s apartment after tea, and decided to head upstairs to check on Sherlock since John was staying with Mary now at their own place. The door was oddly closed for once, so you knocked lightly and heard no movement from within. You decided to try the handle in the case it was unlocked. The door opened and you were met with the living room of Sherlock’s apartment. The wall color always drew you in because of how deep and beautiful red they were. You took a couple steps inside and called out.

“Sherlock? Are you home?” Once inside you became that Sherlock’s chair was empty. You then looked over to the couch and the desks, and nothing. Walking to the other side of the wall the framed the kitchen, you looked down the hallway towards Sherlock’s bedroom to find him opening the door and stumbling towards you. 

“Why are you yelling at such an early hour?” Sherlock’s monotone voice rung throughout the kitchen as he walked past me, his robe trailing behind him.

“It’s 2 in the afternoon?” You followed him towards the couch.

“Look at you, reading a clock. Your life must have so much meaning.” Sherlock waved his hands and rolled his eyes before falling onto the couch.  
You looked over at the kitchen to see a lot of needles and other paraphernalia. You walked over and examined the needles and various containers of pills.

“Sherlock, what the hell is this?” You grabbed one of the empty containers and walked towards the couch, chucking the container next to him.

“An empty bottle.”

“Sherlock what was inside?”

“You’re an adult, I have complete faith in your ability to read.”

“If John and Mycroft were here now...” You trailed off out loud but speaking mainly to yourself. 

“Sherlock what did you take?”

Sherlock just looked at you lost in his own head, unaware of what you are saying. You walked in front of him and sat on the table.

“SHERLOCK.” You snapped at his face and slightly smacked him. He turned his head to look at you. His eyes were completely bloodshot and you could easily see that his pupils weren’t focusing on anything. You grabbed his hand trying to shake him out of the trance he was slowly falling into, when you noticed how clammy and hot his skin was.

“Sherlock, you’re burning up. We have to lower your body temperature so you don’t go into shock.”

He looked as if he almost heard what you said, so when you suggested getting him off the couch, he helped as best as he could. By how quickly he was losing alertness, Sherlock shot up very recently. You somehow managed to get Sherlock into the bathroom and sat him in the shower, you didn’t have time to take his clothes off since you wanted to cool him down fast. 

Turning on somewhat cold water you made sure that Sherlock wasn’t getting hit directly in the face. The last thing you needed was to drown him while trying to save his life. Sherlock was mumbling to himself over the water, but it was barely audible. He closed his eyes and his faced looked pale. You reached out to get him to open his eyes when he leaned over towards the drain and threw up. You tried to help him as best as you could without getting in the tub with him. Sherlock threw up a few times before reaching out for your hand to hang on to. He pulled you closer to him to the point where your only choice was to get into the back of the tub with him and hold onto him. 

After what seemed like a few hours, Sherlock stopped throwing up and the water was being too cold to stand. You reached over Sherlock and turned the water off. Being completely soaked yourself, you knew Sherlock was going to get cold soon, so you climbed out of the tub and went to grab towels and bathrobes. Helping Sherlock out of the tub was easier, now that he was more alert. You wrapped him up in towels until you could help him change into dry clothes. You went into his room searching for clothes before returning with a grey t shirt and sweatpants. You returned to the bathroom to find Sherlock rising his mouth out with mouthwash before allowing you to help him change and lead him into his room. He was standing and walking more on his own, kind of pushing you away so he didn’t have to rely on you as much. You helped him into his bed and then put the blanket on him. His hair was still wet and fell over his forehead in long black curls.

“You can take something of mine to change into.” Sherlock’s voice was uncharacteristically small, and could barely be heard from his spot on the bed.

You settled for one of his button ups and changed in the bathroom. Cleaning up a bit, you took all the clothes and partially hung them up to dry a bit before returning to check on Sherlock. He was laying on his side looking down the hallway towards you. 

“Do you need anything?” You leaned against the doorway and Sherlock kept his eyes fixed on the end of the hallway. He stayed silent.

“Okay, well I’ll be in the front room then…” You turned around and looked back at Sherlock, “If you need anything.”

You just passed the bathroom door when you heard Sherlock call your name quietly. You turned around and went back into his room. He looked so small and so defeated.

“Would you, um…” Sherlock cleared his throat, clearing still high and feeling out of his element. “Would you, maybe, just lay here with me?”

You were taken aback by what he was asking but when his bloodshot eyes finally met yours, you knew he needed you as much as sober Sherlock will hate to admit it.

“uh, yeah. Give me one second.”

You went to the front room and received your mobile. You sent a quick text to your roommate informing her that you probably won’t make it home tonight before putting your phone back down and walking back to Sherlock’s room. His eyes met you immediately and you wondered how long it’d be before he was sober again. You walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the blanket. You were getting comfortable on your side of the bed when Sherlock laid on his back and looked over towards you.

“I’m not one for proclamations, but I do want to give you my thanks.” Sherlock slurred while examining my facial expression.

“You need to stop, this is going to kill you.” 

Sherlock closed his eyes and rolled back over again. A few minutes passed before Sherlock reached out for you behind him and grabbed your left arm. He pulled it towards him until you were against his back and he had your arm over him while semi holding your hand. You felt him tense up at this level of intimacy before relaxing at the human contact.  
Before long, quiet snores could be heard from Sherlock while you looked at the setting sun outside. Before it was completely dark outside you drifted off to sleep, experiencing a side of Sherlock, only a small few have seen.

 

You felt someone moving next to you when you slowly started regaining consciousness. Looking to the clock on the wall, you could see it was just before 1:00 in the morning. Next to you, Sherlock opened his eyes and glanced sideways at you. Through the dim light, you could still see the look of confusion on his face. He must have really fucked himself up today. He rolled over to face you and opened his mouth to stay something, then closed it.

“What’s the matter?”

“Can you do a favor for me?”

“Sure, what is it?”

Sherlock sat up and leaned over you before pressing his lips to yours huskily. Before you could respond he pulled away.

“I need to feel something, anything.”

He looked at you, trying to read what you were thinking. You were shocked to say the least. Before you could even think or actually comprehend what was going on, you reached for his head and pulled it back down towards you, before capturing his lips again in a hungry kiss. Sherlock moved his body so he was hovering over you and pressed his weight against you. Your hand tangled in his hair as Sherlock became more rough and dominant. He sat up and pulled the blanket from on top of you and pushed it to the side. Sherlock removed his shirt before leaning back down over and brought his mouth to your ear. 

“if this were any other shirt, I’d rip the buttons right off.”

Sherlock moved down to your chest where his fingers slowly undid the first button. Sherlock brought his mouth to the new exposed skin and spoke softly. 

“But half of the fun, is the chase.”

He moved lower undoing the button and following his previous actions.

“The anticipation.”

The next button.

“I’m always in support of being in control, the power is a high like no other.”

There were only 2 buttons left before being completely exposed. Sherlock was right, the anticipation and the build up to what would come, were half of the fun. You never thought You’d be in the predicament, but now that you’re here, you never wanted it to end. Sherlock being as dominating as he was now, fit him, it was a turn on and he looked so hot doing it.

Sherlock looked you in the eyes as he undid the last buttons to the shirt, letting it fall completely open. He placed his hand on your stomach before slowly bringing it down to your panties. He slid his fingers through the front and began to tease you. You sucked in a breath at the contact, causing Sherlock to smirk. After a few minutes of his teasing, Sherlock sat up to take his pants off. You pushed him down onto his back and allowed yourself to get up and remove his pants for him. Before he could try to regain control, you took him into your mouth and began sucking. You starting slow at first, getting back at Sherlock for teasing you, but once you heard the small whimpers coming from the guarded man, you never wanted to stop, you began speeding up your pace and going deeper.  
Sherlock slowly began to unravel, grasping at whatever was near for him to hold himself up. Once he knew he was close to orgasm, he gently pushed you away before placing himself back on top of you. He kissed you one more time before slowing pushing himself into you. You grabbed onto his arms as he began setting a fast pace. Your hands found their way into his hair again to give yourself something to hold onto. Sherlock sped up and became even more rough with each thrust. Your moans were met with his when he began kissing you again. You felt the pressure building up and you felt your orgasm approaching rapidly. Sherlock’s thrusts began getting messier and less steady. He buried his face into your neck and you could barely hear the moans escaping his lips, but what you heard it was the most beautiful sound you’ve ever heard. Hearing Sherlock’s moans and pants brought you over the edge. Your toes curled and you let out a loud moan into Sherlock's ear, he stalled his movements before letting out a moan himself, reaching his climax.

You and Sherlock laid next to each other for a while before speaking, both of you trying to catch your breath.

“How are you feeling?” You turned onto your side and looked at him. 

“I should be fine. This isn’t the first time I took it too far.”

“You have to stop. I’m serious. You’re going to kill yourself.”

Sherlock kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling and took a deep breath slightly nodded his head.

“It won’t happen again.”


End file.
